Alias
by ihadadate
Summary: "Josephine has many names. Her birth name is Sarah Josephine Carter." Part 1 of Avengers: Next Generation where three of the MCU!Avengers have children.


**Notes: **Okay. So after months and months of my friends begging me to write a story about the Marvel universe that dealt with the daughters of three of the MCU!Avengers (Captain America, Iron Man, Thor)…I'm finally beginning to. This is part one. Enjoy, I suppose. (This literally came out of nowhere and it wrote itself.)

* * *

><p>Josephine has many names.<p>

Her birth name is Sarah Josephine Carter. Her mother named her after her paternal grandparents. They were Irish immigrants. They were named Sarah and Joseph Rogers. Sarah never knew them, because she died years before she was born.

Sarah doesn't remember her maternal grandparents very much. She and her mother lived in the United States while her mother's family lived in England. Sarah thought that her parents disapproved of her because she was born out of wedlock, but she never told her mother that.

Sarah knew that she had an uncle on her mother's side but she never met him. (Eventually, she will meet a relative. It would be years until the young Carter woman did.)

Sarah had another, too. She looked up to Howard, her mother's friend. He liked to spoil her, treating her as his own. Sarah knew that Uncle Howard nor her mother had feelings for each other. (Sarah thought that would have been weird if they did.)

* * *

><p>By the time Sarah started school, she went by Sarah Jo.<p>

Sarah Jo's mother gave her that nickname. Sarah Jo allowed her mother to call her anything she wanted to because the little girl didn't mind.

(One day no one would be allowed to call her Sarah Jo.)

* * *

><p>Sarah Jo also went by the name Sarah Josephine.<p>

Uncle Howard and her stepfather called her that. Sarah Jo didn't know why they liked using her full name. Her other uncle, Dum Dum, said they loved to call her that because she had a beautiful name.

Sarah Jo allowed Uncle Dum Dum to call her that too.

* * *

><p>Jarvis usually called her Miss. Carter. Sarah Jo knew it was because he worked for Uncle Howard and technically Sarah Jo's own family as well.<p>

Sarah Jo didn't really like to be called Miss. Carter. It reminded her of when the teachers called on her in school. She didn't like it one bit.

One day, Sarah Jo asked Jarvis to call her Sarah Jo instead. He started to call her Miss. Sarah or Miss. Sarah Jo.

Sarah Jo didn't mind at all.

* * *

><p>Sarah Jo started to call herself Josephine once she arrived to the twenty-first century. She didn't let anyone call her Sarah or Sarah Jo. Only her mother was allowed to.<p>

When Sarah Jo arrived to the year 2012, she was greeted by a bunch of strange people from SHIELD.

"W-W-Where a-am I?" Sarah Jo asked, stuttering as she always did. She was scared of all these people who had guns trained on her. "W-W-Who are you?"

"I think the better question is, who are you?"

Sarah Jo turned around to see a man standing a few yards away from her.

She found out that his name was Nicholas Fury, and the he knew exactly who _she_ was.

Sarah Josephine was the daughter of Peggy Carter and Steve Rogers.

Sarah Jo was the daughter of Captain America.

* * *

><p>One of the SHIELD labs ran tests on her. It wasn't anything harmful, Sarah Jo hoped. All they did was take blood from her.<p>

It turned out that Sarah Jo had the same stuff running through her veins as her father did. She had the serum in her. (The people close to Sarah had a few theories that she might have, and they was right. Sarah Jo had realized something wasn't quite with her when a certain incident had occurred when was around twelve or thirteen.)

Sarah Jo didn't care about that. She just wanted her mother.

"Where's my m-mother?" Sarah Jo had asked.

The answer she had received wasn't the one she had expected.

This was when Sarah Jo started to call herself Josephine. No one was allowed to call her Sarah nor Sarah Jo anymore.

Only her mother could do that.

* * *

><p>They had made Agent Coulson as her guardian. He was kind man in his fifties and his name was Phil. Agent Coulson was nice, Josephine thought.<p>

_Even_ if he had a slight obsession over Josephine's father.

One day, Josephine had asked him if she could change her name. _Legally_change her name.

Coulson nodded and drove her down to a courthouse where they could get the papers.

When Josephine filled out the papers, she had changed her name to _Josephine Carter Rogers__._

_It's better this way,_ Josephine thought to herself.

* * *

><p>Months later after Josephine arrived, her father had woken up.<p>

She didn't know how to feel about that.

* * *

><p>"Hi…dad."<p>

Josephine stared stared at her father. Steve Rogers stared back.

He hugged her tightly. She held on to him.

(She didn't know it, but Steve had read as much as he could about her before they met. Peggy had named her after his parents. She changed her birth name to Josephine Rogers. This was his little girl.)

They never let go.

* * *

><p>Josephine had moved in with her father. They lived in a flat together in Brooklyn, where they were both born in.<p>

Josephine loved her father. Her father loved her.

Josephine (sometimes called Joey or Josie by her father) and her father often spent time with each other. Steve wanted to make up the time he lost in raising her. Steve and Josephine both wanted to get to know each other.

The two Rogers often went to the gym together, working out. When Steve found out that Josephine had inherited his superhuman abilities, he wasn't sure how to feel about it.

She did inherit some of him before he got the serum injected. She stuttered a lot like he had. She also seemed to be a little smaller than most, but that was alright.

He was just happy that he had someone in this world with him.

* * *

><p>One day when Josephine returned home from the gym, she found a girl standing in her home. She was probably around 5'4" with ginger (was it ginger? It looked blonde.) hair.<p>

"This is so outdated, dad would not like it…" the girl seemed to be mumbling to herself.

"Um…w-who are you?" Josephine asked the girl.

The girl turned around. She was around Josephine's age, maybe a little long. Josephine couldn't help but think on how the girl looked familiar to him.

"I'm Misty, Misty Stark. You must be Jo."

(And that's how Josephine got another nickname.)

"It's Josephine," Josephine shot, giving the girl a look. "Why are you in here?"

"Oh, I heard that Captain America had a daughter and I wanted to meet her!"

"Well, you're in luck. That's me," Josephine extended her hand out for the girl to shake. Misty accepted it.

"I'm Misty," the girl repeated.

"I heard," said Josephine with a little sarcasm oozing. Then she thought about Misty's last name. "Wait…did you say that your last name is Stark?" Did Uncle Howard have a child?

"Yup. Iron Man is my dad," Misty answered.

Josephine's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "Iron_ who_?"

"Wow. You really are from the fifties!" Misty cried.

"I was born in 1946. I came from 1961," Josephine corrected.

"Cool!"

* * *

><p>It turned out that Howard did have a child. He had a son named Tony and Tony had a daughter—Misty.<p>

Josephine missed Howard. He had died almost twenty years ago. Then she thought about her—no, she didn't want to think about _her_. She didn't want to think about her mother. It hurt too much.

"Why do you look so sad?"

Jo blinked. "Excuse me?"

Jo found herself often hanging out with the younger girl, who was only a year younger than her. (Technically Jo was fifty-two years older, but they didn't need to talk about that.)

"Do you miss someone?" Misty continued. "Did you have a boyfriend? Were you frozen—"

"Misty. Shut _up_."

That girl was a pain in the ass.

* * *

><p>Josephine visited her mother after the battle in Manhattan. It had taken her months, but the fifteen-year-old was finally ready. She was going to start school soon and she wanted to see her mother before she started.<p>

Josephine was nervous, which was probably an understatement of the century.

When the lady at the front desk asked her who Josephine was and how she was related to Ms. Carter, Josephine had said she was her granddaughter. She even gave the lady her _real_ name, Sarah Carter.

When the woman granted Josephine access, her mother's nurse led her to her room. She was terrified to see her mother. She knew she wouldn't look the same as she did in 1960.

The caregiver knocked on the door before opening it slightly. "Ms. Carter? There's a visitor for you," she had said, before leaving the teenager alone.

Josephine took a deep breath before entering her mother's room.

She couldn't believe what she saw.

Her mother, in her early nineties at the last was lying in a bed. Her once deep, beautiful brown hair had turned into a beautiful gray-silver. She was wrinkly. Her lips seemed to be thinner. _She_ seemed to be thinner.

But she was still beautiful. Her mother would always be beautiful.

Josephine noticed her mother was staring at her, her deep brown eyes wide and she seemed to be shocked.

"_Sarah?_" Peggy Carter's hoarse voice echoed throughout the room.

"It's—it's me, mama." Josephine nodded, going closer to her mother's bed. "It's me. I'm here."

* * *

><p>Her mother wanted to know everything. Josephine filled in on her mother on what had happened to her and what she had been doing since she got here.<p>

"I met this girl named Misty, and she's Uncle Howard's granddaughter! I can't believe it, ma!" Josephine told her mother about her new friend.

Peggy laughed. "He did eventually settle down, Sarah," her mother explained on how Howard had met Maria and how they had Tony.

"I met dad too," Josephine added. "I..he wants to see you. He really does, but…"

"Your father will come when he's ready," Peggy told her daughter. "Just like when you needed some time before visiting me. I don't think he'll find me quite lovely like this…"

"You're beautiful, mother. You always have been."

"You're too kind, Sarah."

Josephine smiled at her mother. Josephine's eyes trailed at her mother's bedside table. There was medication bottles, glasses, pictures…

She saw one of her and her younger siblings. She picked that pictured frame up and studied it.

"How are they?" Josephine asked.

"They're both doing well, but neither of them can come visit me anymore," Peggy trailed off sadly.

This made Josephine frown. How come Steven and Mary weren't visiting?

Then she remembered that her siblings were in their fifties, possibly with families of their own…

"That's a shame," Josephine finally said. Then she checked the time on her watch. "I wish I didn't have to leave you know…but visiting time is almost over. I love you."

Josephine gave her mother a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you—" her mother started to say, but then she started to cough violently. Josephine was scared that her mother was dying. She quickly reached for the pitcher of water and poured it into a cup. Carefully, she helped her mother into drinking it.

Peggy's coughing seized. Her eyes were scrunched shut for a moment. She opened her eyes and stared at Josephine. She was confused, but then her eyes started to shine."

"Sarah?" Peggy began. "You're…you're _here_. You're _alive_. I…I thought you were gone…"

Josephine's heart broke as she gave her mother a sad smile.

"I'm here, mama, and I'm never going to leave you."


End file.
